User blog:Wheatly123/Fanfiction Time
Ello people I, wheatly123, will be doing some Bori fan fiction. This first on is called The Great Couple Switch. Its about how Sikowitz makes couples swap for one week and act like they are real couples! But people actually start to have feelings for their, "match" Hope you guys like it! . Chap. 1 Beck's POV "Attention Hollywood Art's students! We will be doing a new assignment," Sikowitz announced! "I like to call it, drum roll please, The Great Couple Switch! Jade stood up quickly, letting my hand fall loosely from hers. "What!" she said angrily. "Are you telling me I have to give Beck to some ganky girl in this class? "If you would like to put it that way, then yes," he said calmly. "Now we all know there are only two couples in the class, so the rest of you who aren't dating, will just pair up with each other," Sikowitz said. "We all know who those couples are. Beck and me, and Tori and Andre!" Jade yelled. "And if that means Beck is gong with Tori, I might as well break up with Beck!" she screamed. "So your'e breaki- She cut me off before I could finish. "No! It was to sound more dramatic!" she snapped. Classic Jade. "Ok. Beck with Tori, Jade with Andre." He named other people, but I wasn't listening. Tori walked to me and said, "So I guess your'e my "boyfriend." "Yep." I replied. Jade gave Tori an evil look. Andre walked up to Tori. "Oh I see how it is. You wanna ditch me for Beck!" Andre said to Tori jokingly. "I wouldn't do that. No offense Beck." "None taken," I said. Tori gave Andre one more kiss before she walked back to me. "Ready, "boyfriend"," she said playfully. "Let's go," I said. Tori gave Jade a wave saying, Ha ha you're boyfriend is mine! For the first time in my life, I was actually happy that Jade was jealous That was the first chapter! Hope to add the second one tomorrow! Ok guys, here's the second chapter! Chap. 2 Tori's POV "So Beck, what do you wanna do?" I asked. "Considering you're my girlfriend now, let's do boyfriend and girlfriend stuff," he said. "Well, considering that I haven't had a boyfriend since the sixth grade, which then I found out he was cheating on me with a third grader, what are we supposed to do? "Jade and I usually talk." "Talk about what?" I replied. "Her." he said firmly. Of course. It was always about Jade. "Let me ask you something Beck, friend on friend." "Ok, go," he said eagerly. "When was the last time Jade talked about you. When's the last time she ever did something nice for you. It always seems that when you two are together, it's about her." "Well, Jade has done plenty of nice things for me! Like on Christmas!" "What did you get her?" "A 250 dollar necklace." "What did she get you?" "A gift card to Macaroni Bob's with 5 dollars left on it." I gave him a look. "Ok maybe she hasn't thought about me in a while," he said. "Never!" I said. "Yeah, she's never done anything nice for me." he said quietly. "Relationships never work out when one person is the center of attention." "Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. But for now, I'm sticking to my gut." "Ok." I said. Beck glanced down at his watch. "It's lunch already," he said, amazed that time went by so quickly. We walked to lunch together, holding hands. That's what boyfriend and girlfriend do, right? Sorry I made Tori sound like a jerk. Next chapter coming up! Chap. 3 Beck's POV I stared at my Chinese food and thought about what Tori said. The words kept echoing through my head like it was empty. Was she right? I felt a shadow come over me. "Hey Beck, having more fun with Tori then me?" I looked up and there next to Andre was Jade. "Hey." I mumbled. "Why you so grumpy? Tori weighing you down? Told you I make a better girlfriend." she bragged. "Tori's right here you know," I said. "So? It's not like you actually care for her." God, Jade can be really mean sometimes. "Hey Jade," Tori said happily. "Keep you're hands off my real boyfriend." she growled. "Hey, you too!" Tori yelled. "Whatever." Jade snorted. Jesus, Jade! What's her problem! She made me so mad I did something that pushed her over the edge. I grabbed Tori by the shoulders, pulled her close to me, and kissed her. Not one of those wimpy kisses, like a peck, but a full on lip to lip, 8 second long kiss. Tori pulled away and looked mad and surprised at the same time. "What was that for!" she screamed. "I'm sorry! I was just trying to make Jade mad!" "If you were my actual boyfriend, I would break up with you for using me!" she yelled. Tori picked up her book bag and walked away. "Beck Oliver, we are done." Jade said. "What?" "You kissed Tori! Don't think I haven't known you're little crush on her ever since she came!" "What?" I said. "Bye Beck. I'll miss you." She left me sitting there, stunned. Great. My best friend hates me, my girlfriend broke up with me, and I feel like a completer mess. How could it get any worse. Chap. 4 Tori's POV That kiss was unnecessary. What was Beck thinking? I know it was fake, but it felt so real. My phone rung. It said Cat. I picked it up "Tori, did you hear what happened? They said you were part of it!" "Cat, I was not!" "I'm sorry! I wanna live to 50! "I won't hurt you Cat!" "Yay!" "I can't believe he broke up with Jade!" she yelped. "Me either." "Ok. Bye!" Oh Cat. My phone rung again Caller ID said Beck. I answered it. "Tori. I need to talk to you. Come to my RV." "Fine. I'll be there." "Good." Wonder why he needs me. I knocked on the RV door. He answered it and let me in. As I walked in, I glanced near the bottom of the bed. Half of a piece of paper was sticking out. The half that was showing had a B and a plus sign. Around that looked like half of a heart. Hmmmmm. "So why'd you call me here?" "I have to tell you something." I must have had a weird look on my face, because he asked me if I was ok. He started to say something, but then stopped. "Say it," I whispered. "Tori, I think I'm in love with you." "What." "Every time I see you, everything else is blurry and all I see is you. You're the light in my life." "What about Andre? "He likes Jade. I can tell." "Me too," I said. We sat down on the bed. His feet accidentally pushed out the paper from under his bed. The other half had a T. All together It read, B+T. "Tori Vega, will you be my girlfriend?" "I think I already am this week," I laughed. We smiled and I rested my head on his shoulder. He picked up my hand and placed it in his. B+T Forever. Hope you guys enjoyed chapters 3 and 4! more coming up later! Category:Blog posts